In The Name Of Science
by iwantmyanime
Summary: Mpreg story of Zexion and Vexen. Zexion is in for a rude awakening with one of Vexen's latest experiments, but Vexen is here to help as much as he can.
1. Chapter 1

Zexion walked into the kitchen, extremely thirsty after a long day of helping Vexen with another one of his experiments. "Oh man, I'm beat." Zexion complained as he opened the refrigerator, searching for something to drink. "Ah-ha!" he exclaimed, grabbing what looked like a Pepsi. Zexion chugged the whole can of liquid down before he had noticed that then label on the can had fallen off. Zexion turned the can around and almost fainted right there. Another label on the can read 'DO NOT DRINK. INDUCES PREGNANCY keep refrigerated.' 

Zexion began to panic. "This is probably all Vexen's doing!" he thought. "Vexen! Vexen!" Zexion shouted down the hallways. He put his hand on his stomach and thought that he might faint again, but not before throwing up. Vexen heard Zexion calling his name and stuck his head out of his lab. "What is it Zex-" Vexen was cut off by Zexion shoving the labeled can into his face. Vexen slowly took the can into his own hands and examined it. "Um, Zexion… did you drink this?" Vexen asked in an icy voice. Zexion nodded his head, as a tear began to run down his cheek. "W-what's going to happen to me?" Zexion stuttered. Vexen put down the can and took Zexion in his arms. "I'm sorry Zexion, but it's just like the label said. You're, well, going to be pregnant…" "Is that even possible?!? Why would you invent something like that?!?" Zexion was in a panic. Vexen could hear the fear in Zexion's voice. "Yes, it is possible with my experiments, and I made that particular concoction as a simple test… I hadn't intended on anyone actually drinking it." Vexen answered calmly. "Then why was there a friggin Pepsi label on it???" Zexion stared evilly back at Vexen. "What?" Vexen was at a loss. "I didn't put any other labels on that can. Just the warning." Zexion quickly remembered the Organization's only red-head going into the kitchen earlier that day with a devious smile on his face. "Stupid Axel…" Zexion thought to himself. 

Vexen picked Zexion up in his arms again and carried him over to a tan couch located in the corner of the lab. Was Zexion actually crying? "Are you afraid?" Vexen asked, placing one hand around Zexion's waist. The other on his stomach. "Please try not to be afraid Zexion. I didn't mean for you to be affected by this, but just maybe this could be something of a good thing." Zexion looked up a Vexen, tears still streaming down his cheeks. "And how, may I ask, is this in anyway a good thing?" He asked, disbelieving. "Well, in order for my experiment to work I had to use someone's blood to create a reaction with the drinker's blood." Vexen stated. Zexion nodded. "Vexen leaned over and kissed Zexion on the cheek. "It's my blood." Zexion blushed bright red and placed his hands on his stomach. "You mean, this is like… our… child?" Zexion questioned, quietly. Vexen nodded. 

"Oh boy, I had better get prepared then." Zexion said as he stood up. "And where are you going?" Vexen asked. "To my room to pack, of course!" Zexion replied. "Pack? But where are you going?" Vexen was a little confused. "Here, or in your room…" Vexen was now thoroughly confused. Zexion sat down in Vexen's lap and wrapped his arms around Vexen's neck. "Now, do you really expect me to go through this whole ordeal all by myself?" Zexion asked, smiling. Vexen smirked back. "I suppose that you're right." And Vexen cuddled Zexion in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Many weeks later Zexion was comfortably moved into Vexen's room. Well, maybe not entirely comfortable… He had quickly realized that Vexen's room was, well, cold. EXTREMELY COLD! Vexen came into the room from the lab with a blanket in hand. I'm sorry Zexion. My element is ice, and my room really isn't that different." Vexen said as he placed the blanket around Zexion's shoulders. Vexen looked down at Zexion's cloak. He noticed that his cloak was getting a little tight around his middle. Vexen sighed and sat down beside Zexion at the end of the bed. 

"Listen Zexion… I-I want to apologize for this. I know that this is going to be hard for you." Zexion motioned for Vexen to stop speaking and placed his hand on Vexen's. "It's alright, Vexen. I know that I can take it. Although, I AM a little scared. No one but you knows about this so far. The others will probably just pick on me and say that I'm getting fat, but I won't be able to hide it for long…." Zexion's voice trailed off. Vexen grabbed Zexion's hand and then picked him up, carrying him to the door. Zexion WAS getting heavier Vexen noticed. 

"Come on Zexy." Vexen said sweetly, which surprised Zexion a bit. "Let's go visit Axel and Roxas, maybe Demyx. They'll cheer you up!" Vexen smiled cheerfully. Zexion frowned, thinking of Axel. He was the cause of all this, but he COULD cheer someone up if he wanted to. "Those three can cheer anyone up." Vexen thought to himself as they left the room, but he knew that in a couple of months Zexion would be even worse off than now, and even harder to cheer up.


	3. Chapter 3

Six months had passed since that day. Zexion leaned over the toilet. "HRRKKK…" Zexion was hunched over and feverish, Vexen at his side. "Stupid morning sickness…" Zexion managed to say before leaning back over the toilet. Vexen looked worried. He had never had to deal with anything like this before. "Are you alright?" Vexen asked. Zexion stared back at Vexen evilly. "Besides the fact that I always wake up sick, and none of my shirts fir anymore? Sure. I'm perfect!" Zexion snapped back at Vexen angrily. Vexen flinched at this remark. He knew that Zexion must be miserable. He looked down at Zexion's stomach, which was sticking out, his shirt barely coving half of it. Vexen sighed and helped Zexion stand up. 

"Thank you" Vexen said quietly. Zexion looked up at Vexen. "What for?" He asked. "For doing this. You've been so strong." Vexen continued. "All in the name of science though, right?" Zexion sounded depressed. Vexen leaned over to Zexion's ear. "I don't think that it's for the science anymore." Vexen smiled. Zexion began thinking about this. 

"You hungry?" Vexen asked, cheerfully. Zexion nodded, as Vexen took his hand and led him down the stairs to the kitchen. "B-but Vexen!" Zexion tried to protest. "Come on, Zexy. You could use some company other than me." Vexen had a point. About the only things that Zexion had seen lately was Vexen and the toilet… but Zexion was still worried about what others might think…. And also if his hips would stand up to this weight! He wasn't built for stuff like this, and it was painful! As the two neared the kitchen Zexion stopped. "Tell me who's in there first." He insisted. Vexen peeked around the corner to find only Marluxia in the kitchen. "It's only Marluxia." Vexen told Zexion, but Zexion was still worried. "One member too many" He thought to himself. 

Marluxia was still half asleep and attempting to drink his apple juice, but dosing off every so often. He looked up to see Vexen, glad to have company. "Oh! Hello Vex-" Marluxia's eyes grew wide as he noticed Zexion coming into the kitchen. "Hello Zexion…. Umm… what's up?" Marluxia tried to sound natural, not succeeding. Zexion sat down beside Marluxia with some difficulty and looked Marluxia in the eyes sternly. "Well Marluxia, I'm pregnant." He said bluntly. Marluxia spit apple juice all over Vexen, who was seated across from him. "I was wondering where you had been!" Marluxia said cheerfully. He looked over at Vexen who was trying to dry the apple juice out of his hair. 

"Is it true?" Marluxia asked. "Yes." Vexen answered back, unsure of Marluxia's reaction. Marluxia stood up and walked over to Zexion. "But how? I mean, that's not exactly normal, if you know what I mean…" "One of Vexen's experiments was CONVIENTLY placed in the refrigerator, and well, I drank it." Zexion said, both an annoyed and confused look on his face. Why didn't Marluxia seem to care? "Ummm…." Marluxia had his hands behind his back and was looking down at his feet. "Yes?" Zexion asked. "C-can I… uh… touch it?" Marluxia was blushing. Zexion was still in a daze. "You mean…?" He pointed down at his enlarged stomach. Marluxia nodded. "But why?" "It's just so 'big' ya know." Marluxia stared and then switched his gaze to the ceiling. "Also, I vaguely remember doing- or my other doing something like this before." Zexion smiled and nodded in consent. A goofy smile spread across Marluxia's face as he put his hand on Zexion's stomach. "Geez! Your hands are cold!" Zexion shivered at the Graceful Assassin's touch. Marluxia smiled again and then turned to walk away. 

I'll leave you two alone now, ok? I was worried about you being away for so long. So, don't be afraid to come and visit me, ok?" Then Marluxia left the kitchen. Zexion grabbed Vexen's hand and grasped it tightly. "What's wrong?" Asked a concerned Vexen. "M-marly's so dumb sometimes…" Zexion said quietly and smiled weakly. Vexen chuckled and kissed Zexion on the cheek. "Yeah, but that makes him more loveable, right?" Vexen smiled back.


	4. Chapter 4

When Marluxia said that he didn't mind, he really didn't mind. He came by to see how Zexion and Vexen were getting along quite often. Zexion couldn't help but be thankful that Marluxia was so kind, but one day he got other visitors… It was now the eighth month of Zexion's pregnancy and Axel, Demyx, and Roxas decided to pay him a visit. Demyx joyfully hugged a surprised Zexion. "W-wha???" Zexion said, confused. "We came to visit you, Zexy!" Demyx replied cheerfully as Axel stared at Zexion's now even more enlarged stomach. As Axel opened his mouth to comment Zexion suddenly wished that he had worn a bigger shirt. He was currently wearing one of Vexen's shirts, seeing as Vexen was taller than him and normally wore bigger shirts than him, but now the shirt was quite tight over Zexion's midsection. There was no denying that Zexion was pregnant. 

"Sooo…" Axel began. "You're really pregnant?" Zexion still couldn't get used to hearing that. "Yea Axel, I am. You know it's your fault though!" Zexion thought back to the cheap prank that Axel had pulled by putting that Pepsi label on that can. An annoyed expression grew on Zexion's face. Roxas walked over to Zexion's side and placed his hand on Zexion's shoulder. "Don't worry, we don't mind, and I'm sure that you'll make a great parent." Roxas smiled as he finished his sentence. Even though number thirteen was the youngest member, he always seemed to understand things like this better and knew just what to say. 

Axel plopped down on the couch on Zexion's left side as Demyx sat on the right. "So, what are you going to name it?" Demyx asked. Zexion hadn't thought of that yet. Perhaps he would combine his and Vexen's name, since it WAS their child after all. Axel leaned over and poked Zexion's stomach gently. "Hey!" Zexion exclaimed, still annoyed at Axel. "So" Axel began again. "Who exactly is the, uh, father?" Zexion blushed slightly and was glad that Vexen wasn;t currently in the room. "Yeah, who is it?" Echoed Demyx cheerfully. Roxas simply sat, content, listening to the conversation. Zexion sat quietly, still blushing. Axel began guessing names. "Luxord? Xaldin?" "Those are terrible guesses!" Demyx butted in. "Is it you, or maybe Xigbar?" Axel continued, and pointed at Demyx. "Of course it isn't me!" Demyx answered back. This was really going nowhere. Roxas placed his hand on his chin, as if pondering something great. "Is it Vexen?" Roxas finally spoke. Axel and Demyx diverted their attention back to Zexion. Zexion blushed even brighter. 

Axel smiled an evil 'Axel' smile and brushed up extremely close to Zexion, placing one hand on Zexion's cheek, the other on his stomach. "He's so forceful, isn't he?" Demyx commented. Roxas nodded in agreement and sighed deeply. Roxas definitely understood Axel's forcefulness. Zexion was left speechless as Axel's lips met his own forcefully, and yet it was somewhat calming. It definitely got his attention off of his other troubles. "Better?" Axel asked, both his hands now caressing the back of Zexion's neck. "You're kinda kinky, you know…" Zexion stated, trying to catch his breath. "I mean, here I'm a pregnant GUY and you're STILL trying to have your way with me!" Axel laughed at this. "Well, Vexen's a lucky guy is all I can say about that." Axel answered, pulling Zexion close to him.  
Demyx leaned in on Zexion's other side and took Zexion's lips to his own. Demyx's kiss was much more gentle than Axel's, but that thought was out of Zexion's mind quickly as Axel nipped at the back of Zexion's neck. Zexion was definitely aroused at this point. Roxas stepped in the middle of this occurrence quickly and grabbed Axel's ear, looking annoyed. "He he… sorry Roxas, got carried away." Axel said as he was led out of the room. Demyx stood up and stole one more kiss from Zexion before he left the room. "We'll come back again, Zexy!" Demyx said as he closed the door. 

At that moment, Vexen came into the room and sat down beside a still dazed Zexion. "I see that you had company." Vexen said. "Yeah, those three can really cheer you up." Zexion smiled and leaned his head on Vexen's shoulder. "But you know, I love your company even more." Zexion said quietly as he leaned over to touch his lips to Vexen's, inviting him into a passionate kiss. Vexen took the invitation and leaned in himself, wrapping his arms around Zexion's waist. Which Vexen secretly found rather difficult, given the current circumstances. Zexion wrapped his arms around Vexen's neck and began biting at Vexen's upper lip, and then on to his right ear. A shutter of enjoyment shot down Zexion's spine. 

"Zexion, you know that you've only got about a month left before this baby is born." Vexen broke the silence. Zexion stopped biting Vexen's neck and leaned back onto Vexen's shoulder. "I'm kind of scared, you know?" Zexion said quietly. Vexen put his arm around Zexion's small shoulders and smiled. "I'll be there with you, so try not to get too worried." "What are we going to call the baby?" Zexion asked, quickly. "We'll I've been thinking about that. We could name him Vexion perhaps?" Vexen suggested. "Vexion…" Zexion began. "I like it." It was the name he had been considering after all… "W-wait! H-him?!?" Vexen nodded at Zexion's outburst. "The last time we ran tests I found out that the baby is a boy." Vexen answered. Zexion smiled as he grasped Vexen's hand. "A little boy, huh? Maybe his uncle Demyx can teach him to be a musician?" Zexion smiled as he spoke. "I'm sure he can." Vexen smiled back. "You know, I've leaned a few things about you from this incident, Vexen." Zexion commented. "And what exactly did you learn?" Vexen asked curiously. "Well, I have discovered that you're not as cold as you seem on the outside, Axel can be pretty darn kinky sometimes, and being pregnant is not so bad overall. It is a bit painful though!" Zexion answered. Vexen laughed. "Well, we already knew about Axel! I mean, look at poor Roxas!" He had a point. "But what of the other two things?" "You've helped me through all this and cared for me. That's a side of you that no one really ever sees, and being pregnant… well… it gave me the chance to grow closer to you didn't it?" Zexion looked Vexen in the eyes and smiled sweetly again. This might have been the happiest Vexen had ever seen Zexion. He simply thought that poor Zexion was doomed to be sad and emotional the rest of his life as a nobody! 

Vexen sat, thinking quietly to himself. Zexion had a point though. He had given him another person to care for besides himself, maybe even love? Could he really even love for that matter? Vexen wasn't sure, but he could sure as heck try!


	5. Chapter 5

Zexion struggled up the stairs on his way to Marluxia's room. It had been about half a month since his romantic encounter with Axel and Demyx, and he was just about fed up with being pregnant. The whole Organization knew by now. Most of the other members were happy and supportive, except Xemnas and Saix… They enjoyed poking Zexion's stomach and teasing him… 

Vexen quickly came to Zexion's side to help him up the stairs. It wouldn't be long now. Zexion cringed and fell into Vexen, almost knocking him over with his now increased weight. "What's wrong?!?" Vexen panicked. "Cramps. Serious ones." Zexion stopped and placed his hand on his stomach, smiling weakly. "He's kicking! Here!" Zexion grabbed Vexen's hand and placed it on his stomach. Vexen smiled back. He had never experienced anything like this before. It was kind of, well, nice. That was his son… his son. "Where were you going anyway?" Vexen tried to get his mind off of the current subject before he got all teary-eyed. "To visit Marly." Zexion answered. "I see. Well, have a good time." Vexen kissed Zexion on the cheek and walked back toward his room down the hall. "I can't help but love him, can I?" Zexion giggled to himself as he set out toward the Graceful Assassin's room. 

Marluxia greeted him with a hug and a kiss as he opened the door. Everyone seemed to want to kiss him lately! There was even that time about a week before when he had been sitting in the lab, writing repots and minding his own business, when suddenly Xigbar had made a move on him by pushing him up against a lab table and kissing him deeply. "Xigbar WAS a pretty good kisser though." Zexion said quietly to himself, which Marluxia overheard. "What?" Marluxia questioned, now listening to Zexion intently. Zexion suddenly realized what he had said. "I'm sorry, Marly! I didn't mea-" Zexion was quickly cut off by another kiss, this time more passionate. Zexion leaned his head back in order to allow Marluxia better access. He was still in a daze, but he couldn't bring himself to push Marluxia away. His body wouldn't allow it. He was just enjoying it too much, but just as Marluxia was beginning to bite at Zexion's lips, he cringed with pain again, this time much worse. Marluxia panicked and caught Zexion in his arms, almost falling to the floor. 

"ZEXION?!?" Marluxia panicked. "W-what's wrong?!?" Zexion tried to look up at Marluxia. "Marly, go get Vexen… quick!" I-i think it's time…" Now you wouldn't think that Marluxia was really all that strong when it came to physical traits and judging by his slender build, but at that moment that didn't really matter to him. Marluxia hoisted Zexion into his arms and carried him quickly to Vexen's lab. "I guess lugging that sythe of mine around finally paid off!" Marluxia thought to himself as he entered the lab. "Vexen! Vexen!" Marluxia shouted. "What's the matter Marlux-" Vexen dropped the papers which he had been holding when he saw Zexion, in pain, in a scared Marluxia's arms. "Get him over here now!" Vexen demanded, and led Marluxia and Zexion into a makeshift delivery room. "Put him on the table, and stay in here and help me!" Vexen ordered. "You want me to help?!?" Marluxia was so confused as it was! "P-please Marly…" Zexion managed to say, tugging on Marluxia's sleeve. "Oh… alright Zexy…" Marluxia agreed and smiled down at Zexion. Vexen hurried around the room grabbing different objects that he claimed he needed. Vexen grabbed what looked like an oxygen mask connected to some unknown container and put it over Zexion's nose and mouth. "Ok Zexy, breathe deeply. This is the anesthetic, and we're going to operate, but I promise it won't hurt." Vexen kissed Zexion on the forehead. Zexion nodded and was quickly out like a light. 

News seemed to have spread around the castle of the current occurrence because Demyx, Axel, Roxas, Xigbar, and even a worried Lexaeus were waiting outside of Vexen's lab. Most of the other members were out on missions, and Xemnas was too busy with his Kingdom Hearts to come… Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours until a stressed Marluxia came out of the lab, smiling. "Zexy's alright!" Marluxia exclaimed. There was a sigh of relief. "So…" Demyx began. "Where's the baby." "Yea, Marly." Xigbar added. Marluxia's smile widened. "Vexion is back with his parents." "Vexion?" Lexaeus finally spoke. "Yup! That's what they named him!" Marluxia said as he sat down on the couch beside Demyx. 

Back in the lab, Vexen had a spare bed ready for Zexion. "How are you feeling?" Vexen asked as Zexion opened his eyes. "Ugh…" was all that Zexion could muster to say at the moment. "My stomach hurts…" He finally said. Vexen chuckled at this response and shifted his weight to accommodate Vexion's weight in his arms. "Well, I DID have to operate on you, you know. You don't exactly have the certain 'features' that allow for a smooth pregnancy! Do you want to hold him?" Vexen offered the little bundle of nobody to Zexion. Zexion took Vexion in his arms and smiled down at him, which took just about all of the strength left that he had at the moment. "Vexion… I hope that you do well in this world. It's a hard place for a nobody." Zexion kissed Vexion on the forehead and handed him back to Vexen. "Now go to your daddy. I need to rest." And Zexion fell back into his pillow. Vexen laughed again. He could see that Zexion was definitely relieved to have this whole pregnancy ordeal over with, so as he stood up to place Vexion in his crib he placed a potion beside a sleeping Zexion on the bed stand. "There, you'll probably want that."


	6. Chapter 6

It was about a month after Zexion had gone through his whole ordeal, and his wounds had healed completely. Except the scar that stretched across his now smooth abs, of course. "So, Zexion." Vexen began. "Are you going to stay here with me? I mean, even though the whole thing's over. I wan-" Vexen decided that his attempt was futile. He never was very good with things like personal conversations… Zexion sensed the worry in Vexen's voice and moved closer on the sofa to him. Vexen had grown accustomed to Zexion and didn't really want to leave now. Not after all this. 

"Nonsense, Vexen! It's nowhere near over!" Zexion answered, trying to be quiet, as Vexion was sleeping in the nest room. "We still have to raise him, I suppose." He pointed to the room where Vexion slept. "I mean, you wouldn't want him to fatherless now would you?" Vexen thought about this. "Well then, I guess you WILL be staying then." Vexen tried to keep the excitement out of his voice. He walked over to Zexion and placed a hand under the front of Zexion's shirt, feeling his smooth abs. "I suppose I did a pretty good job with your stitches, don't you think so?" Zexion simply nodded. "You know, now that you can function normally again…" Zexion blushed and quickly looked away. 

"Oh, come on Zexy the kid's asleep anyway." Zexion tried to wiggle out of Vexen's grip, but to no avail. He sighed heavily. "Oh alright, but you have to feed him next." Zexion pointed an accusing finger at Vexen. Vexen smiled evilly. "Deal."


End file.
